Electric Engines
by The Blue Engine
Summary: As part of the railways expansion, Ella, an electric engine, is brought from the Other Railway to join the Peel Godred Branch. She hopes to fit in nicely, but when she does not hit if off with the elder Electric Lady and a series of mishaps make her look foolish, her new life on Sodor is in jeopardy and Ella must prove herself before she is sent packing.
1. Introduction

**Hello! It has been a while since my last Railway Series Book, so instead of doing a Christmas special this year, I decided I would finally write the next installment in my series and introduce my take on the Peel Godred electric railway. I hope you all enjoy meeting these new characters.**

* * *

**Electric Engines**

Dear Readers,

There are many different types of engines on the Island of Sodor. In the past, my stories have looked at the steam and diesels engines that work on the North Western, Skarloey, Arlesdale and Culdee Fell Railways. However, I have never before written about the _electric_ engines that live on Sodor

The Peel Godred Branch Line is run exclusively by electric engines, which are powered by overhead wires that they are connected to by a pantograph. The line was built to aide in the construction of a hydro-electric power plant. Once it was built, the dam was able to power the engines, who now service the aluminium works in Peel Godred and take passengers to the Culdee Fell and North Western Railways.

The line is now run by five engines and it is part of the North Western Railway but managed by Mr Michael Freedman on behalf of the Peel Godred Power Company. It has not changed much since it was built; however, on one of my visits to Sodor, I learnt that the line is being extended further into the island. I inquired about the project, and learnt that a new engine had recently been purchased. Some of you may have heard of Marco, who was meant to display the 'tilting' feature before the company brought a new engine. Due to the way his visit ended, Mr Freedman went for a different engine for his branch line, but her arrival did not go smoothly. I decided it was about time I introduced these engines to my readers, so these stories follow Ella as she, as well as we, meet Sodor's Electric Engines for the first time,

The Author


	2. Duke's View

**Duke's View**

A buzz was in the air around the sheds on the Skarloey Railway, and even though the working day had begun, the little engines were more focussed on the Main Line siding next to them then their own trucks and passengers.

"When is this engine arriving?" Peter Sam moaned, gazing at the tracks for some sign of the incoming train that they had been teased about.

"He said around ten, and it is still quite early," Skarloey replied, trying to be dignified but was as excited as the younger engines around him. "Just be patient Peter Sam, the engine will arrive soon."

"I still think he is lying to us," Duncan grunted from his corner, staring defiantly at the other engines, but they simply sighed and exchanged looks. Ever since Mr Hugh had told them the previous night that an engine powered purely by electricity was going to be stopping by the Works, all of the engines except Duncan had become excited. They all wanted to see the engine and ask questions about how it worked, but Duncan was, as always, the one that had to bring down the mood.

"How can an engine possibly run on electricity?" He grumbled. "Won't it have to be plugged in all the time?"

"Well, it is in a way," Peter Sam replied. "My driver explained it to me – the engines have something called a pantograph that connects them to wires that run overhead, like telephone poles. The electricity runs through the wires, goes down the pantograph and into the engine, and then they are off!"

"Pffh, it still sounds fishy to me," Duncan huffed. Skarloey looked across at Peter Sam and rolled his eyes, and the red engine chuckled; they both knew Duncan was just being a bother, and he would be as excited as they were when the visitor arrived.

"What are you all going on about?" A voice grumbled out of the dark, and Skarloey looked back at Duke, the brown tender engine staring out at them with a sleepy eye. "An electric engine? What utter nonsense!" The old engine wheezed.

"Its not nonsense Duke!" Peter Sam piped back. "Both the Thin Controller _and _Mr Hugh have said there will be an electric engine stopping by!"

"There can't possibly be, engines cannot possibly run on electricity!" Duke snorted. Skarloey held his tongue, not wanting to speak rudely of Duke in front of Peter Sam, but the tender engine had been crabby for a while now. Even after being given a special and expensive restoration, allowing him to return to full service, Duke was always grumbling and complaining, and Skarloey and Rheneas were not fond of the older engine lowering the mood of their line.

"I have seen plenty of things in my time, but trust me Stuart, an engine cannot be powered by electricity!" Duke continued from the shadows. "It is impractical, fantastical stuff and nonsense! You all have just misheard things." When Duke finished, it was as if the conversation was over, leaving the other three engines in silence as well. Skarloey did not say a word, but he could see Duncan smirking at him and stifled a sigh, knowing both he and Duke would be proven wrong soon.

* * *

Due to delays on the Other Railway, it was late in the day when Bear shunted the electric engine into the siding, and many of the small engines turned out to see the new arrival.

Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Duncan and Fred were waiting by the shed, and they all watched as the diesel shunted a flatbed, loaded with the electric engine, into the siding alongside them. They all stared at the new engine in shock and awe; she was long and had bright red paint that glistened in the sun. The number 92047 was written near her yellow face, and on top of her grey roof was something that looked like a black arm.

"That must be her pantograph!" Peter Sam whispered to the other engines. However, he was right alongside the new engine, and she slowly opened an eye. The engines did not make a sound as the engine gazed around her surroundings, taking it all in, before her attention turned to the little engines and shock filled her face.

"Um… hello there," she said in a sweet voice, her eyes flickering between the small engines. "Could one of you perhaps tell me where I am?"

"You are at Crovan's Gate on Sodor," Skarloey replied. "They usually are a bit full, so Bear shunted you alongside our railway before the workers get to you. This is the Skarloey Railway, and we are the Narrow Gauge engines that run this line."

"Oh, okay. Yes, Bear mentioned this would happen," the engine said, looking more relaxed now. "He told me there would be little engines, but I will be honest, I have never seen engines as small as you!" All of the engines except Duncan laughed, as they were use to that sort of reaction, and the humour helped to relax the new engine. "My name is Eleanor but everyone calls me Ella, what are your names?"

The engines took it in turns to introduce themselves and talk about their line, and Skarloey was pleased to see Ella was interested in their railway, and that she was becoming calmer and more relaxed about her new surroundings. However, it soon came to Duncan's turn, and the ex-factory worker was not willing to accept Ella so easily.

"Do you really run on electricity?" He asked sceptically, his tone direct and rude, and Ella looked shocked. Skarloey and Rheneas exchanged weary looks, not sure how this conversation would go, and they watched the situation carefully.

"Umm… well, as far as I am aware, I do," Ella replied with a sheepish smile. "The pantograph on my roof gets raised up and touches overhead wires, and then electricity travels through the pantograph into my engine and powers my motor. It is similar to how your fire heats up water in your tanks, and then the steam created powers your wheels. A lot of engines on the Other Railway are powered this way now, and they even have electric railways over in France, but that requires me to –"

But Duncan was already distracted. "You have been to France?" He asked in shock, and Ella chuckled kindly.

"Yes, my main job used to be travelling between Kent and Calais through the Channel Tunnel. But the branch line here is being extended, and they wanted a newer locomotive to help with the construction, and I was more than willing to come and try out Sodor." Duncan looked very impressed, and Skarloey glanced at Peter Sam and winked, pleased that they had won him over.

However, there was still someone else to impress.

"Stuff and nonsense!" A gruff voice said, and all eyes turned as Duke rolled towards the shed. The old engine eyed Ella disdainfully, and the electric engine's smile sunk once again. "Electricity is terribly unreliable! Back on my old railway, the power would always cut, and whenever it rained fuses would blow across the line! Duke told them all. "How can an engine be useful when they rely on such unreliable and unstable methods like electricity to gain their power?"

"Well, I can assure you nothing like that has ever happened to me," Ella replied, trying to keep up a smile but was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"And that was years ago Duke, they have come a long way since then!" Peter Sam added, but Duke was not listening.

"It is bound to happen eventually," Duke huffed. "Something like this would never suit His Grace! He would never allow such a faulty engine to be named after him!" The old engine added, and he rolled into the shed, leaving his fellow little engines in awkward silence and one sad electric engine behind.

* * *

Two days later, Ella was being checked over by The Fat Controller, the Manager of the Peel Godred Branch and several engineers at Crovan's Gate. Duke was sitting at the station with Ada, Jane and Mabel coupled behind, staring across at the Works.

"Have you met these 'electric engines'?" He asked Gordon, who was parked on the Main Line waiting for Pip and Emma to pass with the Express.

"I have talked to them before, yes, but I do not really engage with their kind," the big blue engine replied pompously. "They are strange engines; they enter the platforms very quietly and sneak up on you when you least expect it. _And _they make no smoke or steam – I do not trust engines that do not run on water."

"That's what I said to the others, but the impudent scallywags ignored me!" Duke huffed. The other engines had not seem to appreciate his views on electric engines, and none of them, not even Duncan, were willing to discuss the subject with him. Duke knew that he knew best, being the oldest engine on the line, and did not care if they ignored him, but he was not impressed by how easily Ella had won them over.

"I do not like this new one, the other engines have all been won over by her but not me," Duke explained grumpily.

"I wouldn't worry," Gordon answered drolly. "They will be fascinated for a few days but when she leaves they won't even remember her name! Pity the same can't be said for those two," he added, and Duke could see Pip and Emma racing towards the station, the yellow rail car looking like a speeding banana in the sunlight. Gordon's crew and guard began to prepare to leave, and Duke was disappointed, having enjoyed sharing his feelings with a mature engine.

However, a sudden honking interrupted Duke's thoughts. The tender engine looked around to see a dull green lorry race into the yard. It was speeding, and the driver did not seem to have much control over his car as it was swerving across the tarmac.

"What is that driver up to?" Duke huffed, watching the car wearily. "Must be some idiotic youngster that does not know what he is doing!" People were jumping away from the car, and it was getting closer and closer to the tracks.

"That might hit us if he drives onto the lines," Duke's driver said cautiously. Duke could hear the coaches and passengers twittering in shock, and he began to feel nervous, not sure what the car was about to do and unable to control the situation.

Suddenly, the vehicle swerved dramatically to the left, spinning completely out of control. Duke and Gordon both gasped as the car smashed directly into the water tower in a nearby siding; the wooden and metal structure toppled over, crashing to the ground with a mighty _crack_ and a hefty splash! Water poured across the tracks, and Duke nervously eyed the liquid as it came towards him.

"That won't put my fire out, will it?" He asked.

"Thankfully no, it will just wet your wheels," Duke's fireman replied. "However, I am not sure how we will be able to complete our journey; you need water, and we aren't going to make it to the first station without a top up," he explained worriedly. Duke's face sunk as he had been looking forward to taking the coaches out, and he watched as workers pulled a driver out from the smoking car.

"Looks like electric engines may have their uses after all," Gordon purred, and the big engine steamed out of the station, blowing columns of white smoke into the air, and Duke frowned, certain he was showing off.

* * *

Duke had to go back to the shed and Peter Sam took his train instead. The shed was empty and quiet, and Duke felt alone as he simmered quietly in the sunlight. His crew returned to dampen down his fire, and they informed him that the Thin Controller was arranging for a spare water tank to be brought in. However, they could not stay, and Duke was left alone with simply his thoughts for company.

Later, there was a grumble and a rattle from the Main Line, and Winston, the Works diesel, shunted Ella alongside Duke. The electric engine smiled at her shunter, but her face sunk when she saw Duke was the only one there. The two engines sat in awkward silence for several moments, Ella uncertain of what to say and Duke unwilling to say anything. However, he was aware of how stories could travel, especially when on the lips of immature young engines, and he did not want Peter Sam or Sir Handel to use the accident as a chance for mockery.

"A car crashed into the water tower today," Duke said, staring determinedly at the electric engine and refusing to let the irony defeat him. "It appears that I owe you an apology; you see, as the water tower was damaged, I was unable to fill up, and therefore I cannot do my work. It is not the same as wires being cut, but it seems my own warning has come back to embarrass me, and so I am sorry for questioning you." He fell silent, waiting for Ella to respond, though he was not sure what the electric engine would say. Ella stared at him for a moment, her face blank as she mulled over his words, but then she began to smile. Duke was taken aback, but he was even more shocked when she began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" He asked huffily.

"It… It's just… you can't work without water, but imagine if _I _got wet – that would be just as bad!" Ella explained with a giggle. Duke was surprised by the answer, but he could see the humour in it, and soon he was laughing with her. Neither of them were sure why they were laughing, but the two were still laughing when the other engines arrived, and they kept laughing long into the night.

When Ella left two days later, many of the little engines turned out to bid her farewell as Bear took her down the line, and amongst them was a much happier Duke. Peter Sam and Sir Handel were looking forward to teasing their old friend, but Duke was happy to say that, even in his very old age, he still had a few things to learn; some engines can work with water, some engines cannot, but the important thing is they are still engines no matter what they run on.


	3. Meeting Ella

**Meeting Ella**

To celebrate Ella's arrival to Sodor, a crowd had gathered on Killdane Station to welcome her to the island; Ella was overwhelmed as Bear pulled up to the platform, having not expected to attract this much attention. However, the station was crowded with people that had come to see Sodor's newest engine, and even several steam engines had joined the welcoming party, whistling cheerfully once she appeared. Ella smiled nervously at them all as Bear came to a halt, which signalled for everyone to cheer.

"Greetings 92047! Welcome to the Island of Sodor!" A lanky man standing at the edge of the platform boomed above the noise. Ella thought this was Mr Freedman, her new manager and someone that had examined her the other day, but she had been too sleepy to focus then. Feeling guilty about that now, she took in his appearance; he was tall with brown hair dusted with grey, and he wore a navy blue suit that stood out from the crowd. He had a wide smile on his face, and Ella already felt comfortable knowing him.

"Hello sir, it is a pleasure to be here, but please feel free to call me Ella," she replied, smiling back.

"Ella it shall be then!" Mr Freedman boomed again, and he nodded at the stout man standing beside him, who too looked approvingly at Ella.

"It is very important that we get this extension done on time," the fat man, who had a top hat perched on his bald head, explained. "We have been searching high and low for the perfect engine to help with this development, and we are very hopeful that you are that engine. Have we made the right decision?"

"Yes sir!" Ella replied with a wide grin, and the small crowd cheered, though the electric engine could not help but feel the pressure; she had not been aware how big the development was, and she suddenly wondered if she had made the right decision…

* * *

The past few months had sped by for Ella. A few weeks after Christmas, she and her fellow engines were told people from Sodor were looking to purchase an engine. Their mangers showed the engines off to a group of men, who watched from platforms and in sidings while the engines worked. They had been pleased with the Class 92 engines, and they were taken on several trains through the Channel Tunnel to experience their full potential.

After a fortnight of tests, Ella was asked if she would like to go to Sodor. She had been preparing for that moment, and she was very willing to accept; she knew it would be a unique opportunity, as she was aware Sodor still used steam engines across much of the railway and she thought working alongside them would be great fun. Ella also knew she did not want to spend the rest of her life travelling along the same old tracks every day, and going to a new railway and helping build it would be a grand experience.

Agreements were met, papers were signed, and all in a flash Ella was taking her last train between Kent and Calais. Her friends all came to say farewell, both engine and human alike, and Ella got emotional as she shunted her coaches and left St Pancras Station for the last time. She travelled across England for several days, heading for Barrow-in-Furness, and got to experience a different side to her home country; all the different sights, sounds and cities prepared the electric engine for her new home, and gave her time to reflect on her decision.

_I made the right choice… new home, new friends, helping to build the line – what more could an engine ask for! _Ella had told herself as she got closer and closer to Sodor. _This will be a chance to start afresh and experience new things. Nothing will go wrong… hopefully…_

* * *

Bear had brought with them Rocky, the railways main breakdown crane, and the massive red machine lifted Ella onto the rails. She was then shunted across the junction and onto her the Peel Godred Branch for the first time. Ella was positioned directly beneath the wires, and with the push of a button her pantograph rose up so it touched the wires; Ella felt a jolt through her roof, and for the first time in days she was ready to travel.

"Thank you for everything," she called out to Bear, and the diesel happily tooted before rolling away, taking the stout man and some of the guests in a coach. Mr Freedman remained though, but his attention was directed further down the line.

"I have asked Sparky to come down and show you the line, he should be here shortly – if he is on time, that is," the manager explained. Ella wondered what sort of name was Sparky, and it helped take her mind off the extension. It turned out though they did not have to wait long; after a few minutes, a tired, dirt splattered engine with blue paint wearily entered the station, but when Sparky saw Ella waiting his face light up with joy.

"Hello there, hello hello hello!" He exclaimed, rolling up to her with a bright smile on his face that Ella could not help but match. "You must be the new engine, it is a pleasure to meet you! I am Charles but everyone calls me Sparky!"

"I'm Eleanor, but everyone calls me Ella," Ella replied, laughing softly.

"Both beautiful names!" Sparky replied with a smile. "Let me just get around the right way and shunt these trucks and I will gladly show you the railway!" He said, and rattled on past her, revealing a line of large steel hoppers that clanked as they went by. Ella was intrigued, but saved her questions until Sparky was alongside. Mr Freedman climbed into her cab, and Ella knew it was time to see her new line; it was time to start her new life.

* * *

It did not take long before Ella had decided she wanted to live here forever.

She and Sparky were travelling slowly in order for her to learn the line, and Ella was really able to enjoy the view; here the countryside never seemed to end, with wide, open green fields that ran for miles beside the rails, with only a few houses dotted across the landscape. There were rare signs of civilization, very different to her life in central England, and Ella could hardly fathom the idea of travelling past this glorious sight every day. There were cows, sheep and horses grazing in the paddocks, they had passed the only road in the area, and huge peaks scraped the sky to one side, making Ella feel like she was in some glorious wonderland.

They had passed a small platform that serviced the local girl's school earlier, but Ella could see their first proper station was quickly coming up ahead; several concrete platforms with a small ticket office and waiting room, all connected by high metal footbridges. Ella looked to her right and was severely impressed by the huge brown mountain that rose above the lines in the distance; she rarely saw mountains of this size and opulence, and to have one so close to her railway made Ella slightly giddy.

"This is Kirk Machan, where our line meets the Culdee Fell Railway," Sparky informed her. "A lot of the passenger work is bringing tourists and mountaineers here." Ella understood, and she was looking forwards to meeting the mountain-climbing engines. However, her attention currently fell on an electric multiple unit sitting at a platform; it was red with a yellow face like her, made up of four carriages, and looked very sleek. Ella and Sparky slowed as they pulled in, and though they were being quiet, the engine opened a beady eye at their arrival.

"Took you long enough!" He barked. "We have been waiting _hours_ for you to get here! What happened, were there some tortoises on the tracks, or perhaps you had to wait for a snail to use the level crossing?"

"How terribly funny Thunder!" Sparky said, rolling his eyes for Ella's benefit, and she struggled not to giggle. "Ella, this is Thunder, one half of our electric multiple unit. They take the fast train, which goes from Peel Godred to Killdane without stopping, and they both get quite annoyed whenever they are held up."

"Aren't you going to introduce me as well?" Another voice snapped. "You know _I'm _the more important one, I have the first class seating, I should have been introduced first!"

"No one cares about your seating Lightning; tickets are all the same price half the time!" Thunder snapped back before looking over at Ella. "Hmmm… you _look_ new enough, not like that dirty great thing next to you, that's a plus, and I guess if you've come to build the extension you shouldn't be too much of a nuisance. Just make sure you don't get in our way!"

"Can we get a move on? I want to go before one of those ghastly purple engines gets here! I swear the lack of oxygen has turned them into babbling idiots!" Lightning squawked. As if in response, their guard blew the whistle, and with barely a murmur the two started.

"Enjoy the rest of the railway dear, and have fun meeting The Lady; I'm sure she will just _love_ to see you!" Thunder purred, and he and Lightning laughed as they roared out of the station, Ella getting only a brief glimpse of the back engine before they disappeared down the line.

"Ignore those two, they think they are all that because they as quite fast, but between you and me, they aren't anything fancy," Sparky sighed, half smirking at Ella. Ella smiled back, not fussed as she had known many engines like that in both England and France and could handle them. However, she was confused by their final words and the cruelty in their laughter.

"Who is 'The Lady'?" Ella asked cautiously as they started up again.

"The Electric Lady, another engine who thinks the world revolves around her," Sparky laughed back in reply. "She can be a bit... snobby, at times, those two properly think she won't approve of you, but I doubt you have anything to worry about!" Ella tried to feel relieved, but as they set off on the last stretch of their journey, she could not help feeling nervous, dreading her next meetings.

* * *

Kirk Machan marked the end of the country, and Ella found herself back in familiar territory; houses and cottages appeared more regularly as the fields began to thin, the hustle and bustle of town starting to settle in. The two engines rattled across a bridge, a river roaring beneath them, before entering a long, dark tunnel. When they emerged on the other side, Ella found the country had completely disappeared; they had entered the town of Peel Godred, the heart of the branch line and her new home.

Town houses now lined the railway, rows and rows of brick buildings barely separated by wooden and metal fences. Ella could see large factories and warehouses on either side of the railway, imposing buildings that screamed of dirt and noise. Everything was cast in the shadow of a dull mountain in the distance, more a blot on the landscape then a thing of grandeur like Culdee Fell. The air felt different here, and Ella was reminded of the busy lines near London she use to roll down; this was not as grimy or cluttered as there, but it was a big change from the beauty of the countryside, as if she had gone through the tunnel and into another world.

"Peel Godred is one of the most built up parts of Sodor," Sparky explained as they headed towards the station. "Most of the town was built after the aluminium works and hydro plant opened; half the people living here work for either place or the railway, and they have opened a lot of factories and businesses here so everyone else works for them."

"It certainly seems… busy," Ella said, not certain of what else to say, and Sparky laughed. There was too much to see and take in here, and Ella felt dizzy as they rolled over a level crossing, not sure what to take in. The two engines rounded a corner, and Ella suddenly found herself at the main station. It was much bigger than Kirk Machan, with five platforms, a car park and a larger station complex that included a café and gift shop.

"This is where I must leave you, I have another train to collect soon," Sparky said kindly. "I will see you again soon! I hope you have enjoyed seeing our little line!"

"Thank you; it has been a pleasure meeting you!" Ella said with a broad smile. Sparky took off with a hoot, leaving Ella alone. She gazed around, trying to take everything in, but there were so many different sights it was difficult to digest them all. Ella began to drift away with her thoughts, trying to make sense of her new railway and the work she had to do, when a slamming door pulled her back to reality, and she found Mr Freedman standing grinning next to her.

"Now Ella, now you have seen the line, it is time I explain your role," he said. "We are extending our line through a valley to the north, not too far though as they are building a massive new railway in the very north of the island and we will meet up with them. However, you will be the main engine working on the project, bringing the track, ballast, machinery and workers to the site and it will take a while to complete our part of the line. Do you think you will be able to handle this?"

"Yes sir!" Ella replied, keeping on her smile, but everything she heard about this project filled her with dread. She had not been aware how big her role was and how much was relying on her; what if something went wrong, what if she made a mistake or caused an accident? What would happen to the project then?

"I am pleased to hear it!" Mr Freedman beamed brightly back. Before he could continue though, a horn sounded down the line, and the manager ecstatically turned around. "Oh look, here comes our very special lady!" He exclaimed. Ella stared straight forwards and could see an engine racing gracefully towards them; sleek, streamlined and black, The Electric Lady roared into the station, two lemon yellow coaches rattling behind. Ella stared in awe at the unique engine, whose paint shone as she slid elegantly into the station, and as she could see why The Lady believed in her own grandeur; she was magnificent, unlike any engine Ella had ever seen.

"Hello sir, is this the new engine?" The dark engine said once she stopped, her eyes gazing up and down at Ella, and the new engine could not help but feel judged.

"Indeed it is! Ella, I would like you to meet The Electric Lady," Mr Freedman said, giving an eccentric bow as he gestured at the engine. "She has been our main passenger engine for many years now. You two will be working quite closely together once the extension has been complete, and –"

"Mr Freedman!" A thin man rushed down the platform, waving frantically at their manager, who dramatically paused. "There is a phone call for you in your office, it is extremely urgent!" The bubbly manager looked stunned, and he quickly turned to Ella.

"Wait for me; I will be back in a moment!" He cried, and rushed down the platform, heading to the station building. Ella was taken aback, and she watched him go silently, feeling bizarrely lonely now and not sure what to do with herself.

"So you're the new engine," The Electric Lady suddenly purred, and Ella looked around, taken aback at having been addressed. She managed a smile, trying to ignore what Thunder and Lightning had said, hopeful that she could make another new friend. "Hmmm… you'll never last," the Lady scoffed after a minute, and before Ella could blink, she was off, rattling out of the station with her parting words hanging in the air. Ella watched her leave in shock, and she sat alone in her silence, a million thoughts filling her mind; she had been left abandoned on this new line, unable to process the busy, cluttered town she was now to call home, feeling a great deal of pressure about the extension project, and on top of that, of the four electric engines she had met so far, only one of them had actually been kind to her.

_Welcome to Sodor, _Ella thought grimly, and she sighed, wondering what the days ahead had in store for her.

**If you are interested in the engines and what to know their real life basis', please feel free to message me and I can provide some more information :)**


	4. A Bad First Day

**Had delays with another story which is why this is a bit later than others - hope to be back to one a week next time**

**A Bad First Day**

When Mr Freedman returned he stayed for only a few moments; something urgent had come up, and he told Ella to have a nice long rest in the shed and finish the tour tomorrow. Ella was a bit disappointed about holding off seeing the rest of the line, but after a week of travelling, she was looking forwards to a good rest and putting her uncertain mind at ease.

After turning down a set of points a mile from the station, Ella found herself in a big yard with dozens of sidings, full mostly of trucks but some had the white coaches the Electric Lady had pulled. There was a turntable, but Ella did not bother turning around and instead rolled straight towards the shed; it was a tall building with room for the overhead wires, made of corrugated iron and wood. It was a similar structure to what Ella was use to, but she was pleased to see it was a lot tidier and cleaner than her old ones. She came to a stop a few metres from the buffers, and her driver lowered her pantograph. Ella wanted to stay awake and meet the other engines, but now that she had stopped, all she felt like doing was shutting her eyes, tired from the long week, and soon drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Ella awoke what felt like five minutes later, but quickly saw through windows at the back of the shed it was dark outside. Fluorescent lights were on and buzzing overhead, and though it had been quiet earlier, she could now hear voices and rumblings from behind. Curious, Ella tried her best to look around, but she could only see tables and worktops for engineers. The voices were getting closer and closer, and though she could tell the owners were not in the she yet, she could soon hear what they were saying.

"Why are they bothering with this stupid extension? What good will more track running through a valley do for us?" One gruff voice said in an irritable tone.

"It is going to give us more business," a slightly perkier voice replied, "that isn't a bad thing."

"Huh! _We_ won't have any extra work; it will just mean more silly tourists clogging the tracks!" The grumpy engine huffed back. "Thunder and Lightning already think they run the railway, they don't need more reasons to look down at us!"

"There's no stopping it now though; Sparky showed the new engine arrived today. Can you believe he could all the way from London?!"

"Then he'll probably be just as smug as all the other engines you'd meet out there!"

"Shush, I think that's him right there!" The younger voice hissed quietly, but Ella still heard every word, and she looked around as two engines backed down into the shed. Straight away Ella knew they would be from the same class, as they had the exact same box-like shape and an identical blue colour scheme with yellow face. The main difference was that the engine closest to her had a younger, happier face, while the one furtherest away had his screwed up in a slight grimace, highlighting his rougher features.

"Hello there," the younger one said awkwardly, looking between Ella and his friend as if expecting one of them to explode. "You must be the new engine…" Ella was not sure whether to be offended or laugh, and after glancing at the steely expression from the older engine, she decided to simply smile.

"Yes, my name is Ella," she replied sweetly, and tried not to giggle as both engines looked at her in shock, clearly not expecting her to have been a girl. "You two look the same, are you brothers?"

"In a way," the older one answered. "We are in the same class but were built at different times. My name is Roger and this is Stephen."

"Everyone calls me Steve though," Stephen replied, and Ella smiled in response. "So, you must have only gotten here today then, yeah?"

"Of course, idiot, did you see her here last night?" Roger snorted, and Steve's face sunk slightly. Ella could definitely see a big brother-little brother vibe between them, identical to relationships she had seen back on her old line, and was not surprised by Roger's gruff demeanour.

"I take it you two must take freight trains then, based on your conversation?" She asked, and the two exchanged more wide eyed looks, perhaps wondering how much she had heard and how she would react.

"Yeah, we take trains from the aluminium works down to Kirk Machan," Roger replied. "Sometimes if the factories have really big shipments, they'll get us to take it by train as its easier then getting lorries to do the job," he added proudly. Ella was impressed, though she did wonder how heavy of a work load it was compared to her old lines, when she used to take freight between England and France. She decided it was best not to mention this in case Roger took offence.

"Well, I think I will be seeing you two a lot over the next few months; I am going to be taking all the trucks to the extension site, so I am sure we will bump into each other around the yards," Ella said instead, grinning widely. However, her smile faltered as Steve's eyes bulged and he stared worriedly at Roger, who merely grunted and looked in the other direction. An awkward silence filled the shed, filled only by the brother's drivers closing their respective cab doors, down with their work for the day. Ella was not sure what Roger's issue was, whether it was with her or simply the extension, but she was crestfallen to see another possible friendship disappear.

No one spoke again until Sparky arrived half an hour later, and even then Ella did not wade into the conversation, instead thinking about her new home. So far, Thunder and Lightning had teased her, the Electric Lady had looked down at her, and now Roger was taking his annoyance at the extension out on her; at this rate, Sparky was going to be her only friend. Ella went to sleep that night thinking of the engines she had known for years back on her old line, wondering what they were doing now without her, and sadly hoping she had not made the wrong decision…

* * *

Next morning, Ella was still down, but she tried to be happy as she was properly introduced to her new driver; her old one had bid her farewell when Bear collected her, but in all the commotion yesterday, Simon had barely spoken to her. Ella figured Simon was in his thirties based on his youthful smile and unlined face, with messy black hair and round glasses resting on his nose.

"You are the first engine I have ever been solely in charge of," he informed her. "I passed all my tests with flying colours though, so I assure you that we won't crash… hopefully." Ella chuckled to be polite, as she knew Simon was trying to be friendly, but his words did not make her feel any better.

However, she hardly had time to fret; soon after, Sparky was leading the way towards the aluminium works. Though she would not work here, Ella was still being shown all around the line so she knew where everything was. The line after the main station split, one way heading towards the dam, while the shorter route went to the Peel Godred Aluminium Works, based in the very centre of town. Ella could tell even from far away that it was the biggest factory in Peel Godred, with six towering chimneys and multiple electrical towers leading towards the large, looming buildings.

"This place is huge!" she said in awe, and Sparkly chuckled up ahead.

"It is one of the biggest buildings on Sodor," he called back, and Ella was not surprised. The two slowed as the entered the facility, as there was the chance of workers being near the tracks, and Ella continued to be impressed as they rolled past the workers platforms and into an open shed. Here, the rails stopped in a large loading yard, where the trucks would be filled with the aluminium ore and taken away.

Roger and Steve were already there, waiting at the ends of lines of the large hoppers Sparky had been pulling yesterday. Ella saw the trains were not as long as ones she had pulled through the Channel Tunnel, but she could imagine their weight and knew it would be tough work.

"What are you doing here; I thought you were working on the new line?" Roger huffed.

"I am just showing her where everything is, all engines have to know their way around their railway, it is essential!" Sparky replied, but Roger didn't even appear to be paying attention, staring off in the other direction. Ella kept her smile on, but she now felt very uncomfortable in the stuffy metal shed.

"We should head back to the yard, we are meant to be at the construction site in an hour," Simon called from her cab, thankfully cutting the tension. "Unless you want to look around here some more?"

"Oh no, I think I have seen enough," Ella replied, trying not to sound too eager to leave. Sparky nodded, and she could see Steve was smiling enthusiastically, but Roger continued to look away defiantly, making her feel all the more ready to leave.

* * *

She tried to hold back her feelings, but once she and Sparky had turned around on the Works small turntable, Ella couldn't hold back any longer.

"Have you noticed that Roger seems to have an issue with me?" She said as the two rattled back to the yard.

"An issue, what do you mean?" Sparky asked. Ella felt foolish complaining about another engine after less than twenty four hours on the line, but she wanted Sparky's opinion and quickly recounted the tension from last night.

"Hmmm, I am not too sure," Sparky said once she had finished, by which time they had made it back to the station. "Roger can be a grumpy one at times – he is not fond of change, and whenever something does get altered he works himself into a mood. He is normally quite friendly, in a gruff, busy worker sort of way, so I am sure once he is use to you things will be better."

"I think it may be more then that," Ella replied with a frown. "From what I heard last night, he seems quite against the extension – how would he be able to get use to that when it may take months or even a year to build?" Sparky did not have a response to that, and the two collected their trucks in silence. Thankfully though, this was something Ella could be happy about.

Unlike some of her old friends, Ella was perfectly fine with taking both coaches and trucks. She knew a lot of engines could not manage them, but Ella knew that all you had to do was show them you were in charge and they would never fight back. Many trucks had indeed preferred having her take them on the long trips between Kent and Calais, as Ella got the job done fast unlike others who made big fusses about having to take freight.

Her first train consisted of lengths of pre-built track and ballast. Sparky explained about the railway not far from here where the ballast came from, and the rumoured little engines that transported it about. The story cheered Ella up, and she felt cheerful as they headed back to the station, where they would split up as Sparky took supplies to the dam.

Unfortunately, just when Ella was hoping for a pleasant journey, she saw Roger and Steve were both at the station, waiting for Thunder and Lightning to return from their morning trip. Sparky mouthed 'Good luck' before heading in the opposite direction, and Ella forced a grin as she came up to the platform.

"Hello again Ella, lovely to see you again after such a short time – gotten some trucks I see, very good, very good!" Steve said quickly, wearing a big grin as he nervously looked between Ella and his brother. Ella smiled softly back as she eyed the lines of hoppers rattling behind.

"Noticed our trucks, have you?" Roger grunted. "I bet you didn't have trucks like these back in London," he added with a rough snort. Ella smiled kindly back, refusing to let the words hurt her.

"Actually, no, we didn't, we had to take large containers through the Channel Tunnel mostly, not hoppers just down the line," she replied, feeling mean in saying so but she was refusing to let herself get pushed around. Roger looked taken aback by her reply, but then his eyes moved along her train and he smiled.

"No containers today though, I see. I am sure ballast must be terribly heavy in comparison." Ella was shocked, and she tried desperately to think of some retort; however, at that moment, the signal dropped as Thunder and Lightning rattled out of the tunnel. The EMU raced down the open line before slowing as they pulled up alongside Ella, and two guards sounded whistles to her left, allowing Roger and Steve to take off without any more words. Ella glowered as Roger pulled away, annoyed that after barely a day she was already letting herself get pushed around by these other engines.

_Next time we meet, I am going to put you exactly in your place! _She thought irritably, and watched as they disappeared into the tunnel.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the shed this morning," Lightning purred, and Ella rolled her eyes as the two began to laugh.

* * *

However, all doubts and fears went out of Ella's mind the second she saw the valley, and she knew she had made the right choice.

The new line started along the stretch of track between the bridge and the tunnel, the track curving away from the line and along the back of town, with houses on one side and the dazzling blue river on the other. Ella rattled down the tracks that had already been laid, feeling how fresh and new they were, and admired the glorious mountain that loomed in the distance, and gasping in awe as Peel Godred disappeared and the ruins of a castle replaced her view, set against a backdrop of long, untamed emerald fields.

Ella stopped near the ruins, where a bridge was being built to cross another part of the river. There was no town noise here, and even the sounds of hammers, diggers and cranes did not bother her; Ella heard birds chirp, wind blowing across grass, and the river tinkling as it carved its way through the island. Having only seen them in passing before, Ella stared up at the castle and took in every detail; even though it appeared to be fallen apart, with missing roof sections and cracked walls, and it was covered in moss and grime, it still looked magnificent.

The site manager soon appeared, and Ella snapped out of her thoughts and remembered why she was here. "Hello there, you must be Ella!" He called. "I am Mr Bowler from Packard and Co., and I am managing the construction of the bridge on behalf of my company. It is a pleasure to finally have you here – it has been difficult working in building the line with the rest of the lines commitments."

"Well, I will be of service anyway I can be!" Ella replied, feeling a bit better now that someone was actually pleased to see her. Simon began talking to the foreman about the work as an orange wooden crane rolled over and began to unload the track. For a while Ella was simply able to rest while workers and machines came and emptied her trucks; she admired everything from the different coloured flowers growing across the fields to the new metal poles that held up the wires above. It was pleasant and relaxing, and Ella felt at home gazing across the beautiful landscape; it would be a pleasure to come here every day and help with the construction, and then to bring passengers to and fro afterwards.

_Engines can change, but this landscape never will, _Ella thought. _Roger can be as grumpy as he wants, but nothing can take away this view. _

* * *

"Alright Ella, looks like we're done," Simon said after twenty minutes. Ella looked around and saw the workers had moved on, hauling the ballast away in wheelbarrows while the tracks were piled nearby.

"That was very fast!" She said impressively.

"The entire rail network across the island is being extended, they need to move quickly if they want to be done!" Simon replied with a chuckle. Ella laughed as well, and she honked her horn to the crowd before reversing away, getting a wave from Mr Bowler. It was always a weird feeling going backwards, as Ella could not see what was going on behind her, and she was disappointed to find her lovely view disappearing from sight, knowing she would soon be back in the noise and mess of Peel Godred and dealing with the other engines.

However, Ella had not gone far before she found something was pushing against her buffers, causing her to go slowly. She was puzzled for a moment and kept going, pushing back against the weight, before she realised the weight was fighting back.

"Ah, of course," she mumbled, smirking, before raising her voice. "I was wondering when you would try something like this!" She called back to the trucks. "I am not the sort of engine you can just push around!"

"We have no idea what you're talking about!" One of the front trucks replied innocently, but after a few moments of stifled sniggers the trucks burst into raucous, high pitched laughter. Ella smirked defiantly, and she began pushing back down on them, but the trucks continued to push back, making her job difficult.

"Maybe we should call for help," Simon said worriedly.

"No need, I can deal with any trucks!" Ella replied. "I will just roll forwards and surprise them and then charge backwards when they aren't expecting it – that will be enough to startle them." Simon took a few moments to mull this over, and then he gave his approval. Ella felt charged and cheerful after savouring the beauty of the new line, and she geared up as Simon readied her controls to change directions.

"Alright… go!" He shouted, and Ella suddenly surged forwards, the weight against her lessening. The trucks stopped laughing as they rolled with her, banging into each other and taken aback by the sudden change. Ella grinned to herself as they stopped after twenty metres, pleased to know they were startled, and then Simon switched her controls and they roared backwards. Surprised, the trucks did not push back this time, and Ella smiled as they rolled triumphantly back towards the main line, the scenery whizzing past. This was perhaps the happiest she had felt since coming onto the line; surrounding by beautiful forests and amazing sights, Ella had just made her first conquer of the many challenges this line was throwing out to her, and she had high hopes for any other issues the line threw in her way.

However, just as Ella began to drift away into dreams of possible glory, a loud horn sounded out behind her, following quickly by a similar noise. Ella was taken aback, and she looked around, wondering what was going on.

It all happened in a second; one moment, Ella was racing backwards, trying to find the source of the noise, the next, Simon slammed on her brakes but it was too late to stop the back of her train smashing into a line of hoppers. The clang of metal-on-metal echoed across the empty fields, and Ella felt a jolt travel through her train as she came to a halt. The trucks were jabbering, sounding as if they were coming from all sides, and Ella's joy quickly disappeared. She looked to her right and could see the original line stretched out behind her, with Steve sitting a few metres from the points, looking at Ella in shock. The electric engine could see he had trucks resting behind, but there were more lying across the rails, piled in heaps with hers broken on top. Ella knew now whose train she had crashed into, but she refused to look to her left, not sure quite how Roger would react now that she had driven straight into his train.

* * *

Construction on the bridge halted as the machines came down to clear away the trucks; thankfully they were all empty, so it only took an hour to heave the broken ones onto flatbeds that Sparky brought down from the yard. Once they were clear, Roger and Steve took the remaining ones away, and Ella solemnly followed after, feeling like a right fool. Mr Freedman was waiting for her at the station, but thankfully he was not harsh; he accepted her apology and said as it was her first proper day there was no blame, but also warned that he would not be as lenient should there be any more accidents. Ella understood, and she felt both relieved and concerned as she headed back to the sheds.

The yards were silent, and Ella slowly rolled back to the shed, aware that Sparky, Steve and Roger were already there. It felt like days since she had been along the beautiful extension, and Ella was crestfallen, all her happiness and confidence having slipped away with one foolish accident; what would the other engines think of her, crashing into another train on her first day? This would hang over her for the first of her time here, and not for the first time that hour, Ella wondered again if it was too soon to head away…

No one said anything as she rolled in. Ella came to a stop in front of Steve, Roger next to him again and Sparky to her right. She avoided looking at any of them while Simon lowered her pantograph and turned her off, the sound of her cab door slamming ringing inside the silent shed. He bade her farewell, sounding a bit down and disheartened himself, and left without another word, but still, no one said a word.

After several minutes, Ella could not take it anymore, the tension in the shed weighing down on her like bricks, and she began to speak, only for Roger to get in first.

"You should have seen the trucks when we got back to the aluminium works Sparky," he said in his gruff voice, and Ella looked away, not ready to be mocked yet. "They were all terrified, weren't they Steve? Never before have they seen an engine put them in their place after less than a day on the railway!" Ella froze, mulling over those words, looking for the snark and the snide insult buried within. However, after a few moments, she realised there had been nothing aimed at her there, and she finally gazed back around; Steve and Sparky were staring at her, faces twitching as they tried not to laugh, while Roger was gazing at her with a rough but proud smile. Ella gasped, and Steve burst into laughter; within seconds all of them were snorting and giggling, overcome with the hilarity of the situation.

"The trucks are all terrified of you," Roger boomed above the laughter. "They all think they will end up getting shoved off the rails if you were ever to take them – none of them even feel that way about me and I have been biffing and banging them for years now!"

"Well, I do have that effect on trucks," Ella replied, and a new wave of laughter washed over them. None of them paid any attention as Thunder and Lightning rattled into their special shed next door, snorting loudly about the immature engines they had to work with; the four laughed well into the night, the sounds of their joy echoing across the still and silent yard.

Roger gained new respect for Ella after that day; he had never seen another engine gain control of the trucks so quickly. He was not a fan of the extension, but as it had brought Ella to their line and had made the trucks seize up in fear whenever she passed, Roger figured that was a pretty good reason for it to happen.


	5. No Kidding

**No Kidding**

"I have been wondering," Ella asked in the sheds one night, a fortnight after her arrival. "Why do you all have nicknames?"

"Us three are all named after railway managers from around the island," Roger replied. "I am named after someone called Roger Sam from that little railway, and Steve is named after Stephen Hatt."

"He was the previous controller of the North Western Railway; I am named after his predecessor Charles Hatt," Sparky explained. "Richard Hatt is the current Controller and his grandson; he would have been there to welcome you – very nice man, always jokes about me being his relative when he sees me."

"Charles is a nice name, why do they call you Sparky instead?"

"Well, when I arrived, I wanted to impress the other engines that had been here since the line opened," Sparky explained. "So on my first day, I got all geared up and ready to take my first train, a massive line of trucks; everyone was watching, I was all proud and excited, but then there was just a flash of sparks from my roof and nothing else. I can't quite remember what the problem was, but the older engines decided to call my Sparky and the name has just stuck!" Sparky paused and glanced over at Ella, and whispered so the others wouldn't hear. "Sometimes, I forget I am meant to be called Charles – Sparky just suits me much better!" Ella laughed knowingly, having felt the same way about Eleanor at times.

"What about your name – Eleanor, isn't it?" Steve asked.

"My full name is actually Eleanor Hibbert," Ella replied. "One of my old engineers told me I am named after an author who lived a hundred years ago or something. Everyone use to call me either Eleanor or Hibbert for a while, but then a driver called me Ella as that was what his sister went by, and that sort of stuck as well." The four engines chatted about their names and nicknames for a while, and Ella was feeling quite cheery until a thought suddenly struck her.

"What happened to those other engines?" She asked. "They don't still work here, do they?" She added, suddenly fearful there were other engines working the line she had no idea about.

"Oh no, they were sold off quite a few many years ago," Sparky replied, his smile fading. "They were quite old engines; they were purchased back when the line first opened all those decades ago, and after a while they just couldn't compete compared to the likes of us. The old board sold them and brought Roger and Steve instead, and I was told they went to a museum, but if I am being honest, I have always had doubts about that story… I don't know why, but I have always felt like something was being kept from me."

"Oh… that is sad to hear," Ella said, uncertain of what else to say, and Sparky sighed wearily, the shed suddenly quite silent.

"No need to feel bad, I think about them a lot," he said with a kindly smile. "It seems to be the fate of all types of engines; eventually, we either become museum pieces or pieces of metal ready to become something else." Ella sadly had to agree, and they all drifted off to sleep that night feeling much gloomier.

* * *

The next morning, all depressing thoughts were evaporated as everyone was awoken by a sudden, high pitched scream.

"What was that?" Steve asked fearfully, his youthful eyes flickering all over the place. "Someone hasn't been hit, have they?" He added with a gasp.

"No, no, none of us should be out around this time," Sparky said, frowning. "If you ask me, that sounded more like our dear friend The Lady, but I have no idea what could possibly have upset her."

They found out twenty minutes later when their drivers arrived, each of them smirking and looking over their shoulders. Ella wondered what was so funny, but once she had been spun around by the turntable, it all became clear; The Electric Lady was sitting alone in a siding, wearing a look of rage and disgust as workmen scrambled about removing rolls of toilet paper that had been thrown all over the black engine.

"What happened here?" Ella asked in shock, though she was struggling not to laugh.

"It must be Prank Week," Roger explained as he pulled up alongside. "The girl's school does this once a year; it must be the end of term for them as the Easter Holidays are coming up. They use to keep it around the school, but then they began vandalising the platform, and now they have moved their way up the line. They have never used us in their pranks before though; the Lady won't like this." As if on cue, the proud engine angrily opened her eyes and glared at the men before her.

"Will you hurry up, I have a train to take soon and I am _NOT _taking it looking like _THIS_!" She shrieked shrilly. Ella and Roger exchanged looks, and it showed how much their friendship had grown that they both exchanged identical smirks. Unfortunately, they were not as hidden as they had thought. "I trust you two think this is hilarious?" The Lady huffed. "I'd like to see how you'd react to being covered in toilet paper, than we'll see whose laughing!" She snapped, her usually cool demeanour fading away in light of this embarrassment. Ella quickly and quietly moved off without another word, not wanting to get snapped at again, and she briskly collected a coach and several trucks.

"Why doesn't she sleep in the sheds with us?" Ella asked once they were at the station and out of ear shot. "I didn't take her place, did I?"

"Oh no, she is just a stubborn thing," Sparky said, pulling up alongside her. "She will sleep in the shed if the weather is bad, but if its fine, The Lady would rather sleep by herself in a siding then deal with us."

"I prefer it when she sleeps outside, then we don't have to go to sleep with her throwing us judgemental looks," Roger added grumpily, before taking off to the aluminium works.

"The Lady is basically a one of a kind engine," Sparky explained in undertones. "Only one other engine like her was built to meet some new requirements, but then the requirements changed, their class never went into full production so only she and her twin remain. It is fair to say that The Lady thinks herself better than us because of it – we are just common, mass produced engines, while she is about as unique as an electric engine can be." Ella understood that mindset, having met many engines that thought they were better than the rest. She set off for the extension site wondering what The Lady thought of her, the only engine she had barely spoken to since arriving, and decided she needed to find out.

* * *

Despite the smallness of the line, Ella was so busy delivering supplies to the extension, mainly stone as the bridge continued to take up time, that she barely saw the other engines, and it was two days after the toilet paper when she next saw The Electric Lady.

The black locomotive was sitting idly at the small platform that serviced the AbbeyGirlsSchool. Ella was heading down to Killdane in order to collect supplies from the Main Line, and was meant to be in a hurry, but when she saw The Lady resting at the platform she slowed to a halt. Ella had gazed briefly at the schools, its main building of red brick and grey tiles looming over her as she approached; there had been no pranks since the toilet paper, but the engines were all on high watch for any girls roaming the yards.

Ella came to a halt directly alongside The Lady; the black engine appeared to have been snoozing, as she opened her eyes and stared beadily at Ella. "Yes?" She asked drolly, instantly alert and not impressed.

"I just thought I would say Hello," Ella said kindly, smiling back.

"Well, you've said it now, so off you go – I don't want to get to Killdane and get held up by you and your silly trucks," The Lady replied coolly. Ella was affronted by her rude attitude, and she did not take off but instead stared defiantly back.

"Look, I am sorry I laughed about the toilet paper last week, I should have been more supportive, but it is no need for you to treat me so horribly!"

"Horribly?" The Lady scoffed, her face breaking into a smile. "I have treated you as kindly as I possible can. Someone clearly is easily offended; you're just like a steam engine!" She tutted, and laughed shrilly. Ella frowned and after a few moments The Electric Lady looked back, the laughter faded and she rolled her eyes. "Look Emma or whatever your name is, I am not a rude engine, I am merely blunt and tell it how I see it. I don't like sleeping alongside brutish joking engines, I don't like trucks cluttering up the line when I am trying to be on time, and I do not like snooty new engines coming and taking up my time and energy. Engines are in two categories; the minority of truth tellers like myself, and the majority that keep their thoughts to themselves and focus on protecting everyone's feelings. I was wondering which type of engine you'd be, and it's clear to see you are one of them and I cannot possibly contend with yet another of your type." A loud bell rang out from the school, ending The Lady's monologue as she looked towards the schools large front doors. Ella stared at the other engine in shock, unable to move even though Simon was reminding her about their train.

"B-b-but you said when you first saw I wouldn't last," Ella stammered. "If you hoped I wouldn't be one of those engines, then –"

"Oh, I stand by that," The Lady said, looking away as school girls burst out from the doors. "Whether you were like me or them had nothing to do with what I said; you are a city engine, you're from London or Paris or something like that. I have met your type before, and you may think building a line will be a fun little adventure, but once it is done and you are carting country folk around six times a day you will wish you had never left. Now my passengers are coming, would you kindly run along so your trucks are out of the way before I get there?"

Ella was stunned by the vile words spewing from her fellow engines mouth, but The Electric Lady hardly gave her a second glance, instead watching as a mass of school girls in blue and white uniforms ran onto the rundown platform, their laughter cutting through the tension hovering between the engines.

"You looked better with the toilet paper on," Ella huffed, and she took off without a backwards glance, taking some satisfaction in imagining what her face looked like. However, it still hurt to think The Lady had written her off so quickly; if they had more time and more chances to meet, Ella would try talking her around, but it seemed clear that the Lady was not someone who let anything change their minds.

* * *

The following evening, as the sun began to set behind the hills, Sparky was the first engine back to the yard. He had had a slow day at the hyrdo-electric dam, taking Mr Freedman and some visitors there and waiting while they looked around ahead of several planned trips around the branch line. Sparky was used to days like this, which came around at least twice a month when the factory deliveries slowed down, and it made a nice break in between taking long trains of aluminium.

It was quieter in the yard then it had been at the dam. Sparky slowly shunted the single coach he had taken in with the rest, watching the still and silent yard for any signs of life, but only the whispering trucks and the flickering lights in the shed showed signs of anything.

"This is too quiet," he murmured aloud. The Peel Godred Branch was much quieter than other parts of the railway, as electric engines made much less noise than steam and diesel engines. However, Sparky always grew suspicious whenever the familiar sounds of hustle and bustle, of busy trains and chattering passengers disappeared. Too much silence usually meant something was wrong, and with none of the other engines around, Sparky was worried.

_This better not be another prank, _he thought sourly. The girls had struck again as the end of term drew closer, this time spray painting the windows on several coaches black and several words on the sherds which their drivers had refused to explain the meaning. Sparky had heard Mr Freedman telling his driver there were fears the pranks would escalate, and the blue engine had hoped this wouldn't mean anything serious, but the lack of other engines was unsettling.

"I forgot that I need to fill in some paperwork up at the office, wait here for a minute," his driver Dave said suddenly, scrambling out of the cab. Sparky had barely registered what was said before Dave was running across the yard. The electric engine rolled his eyes and contended himself to gaze at the lines, wondering when another engine would be pulling in, hoping nothing had happened.

It was a minute later that Sparky saw something move near the station, and he quickly looked across; three figures were scrambling onto the roof of the station, using old crates as steps to help them up. For a moment, Sparky thought they could just be engineers, but then the figures moved into the light and he gasped.

"School girls!" He exclaimed, catching their familiar uniforms as they made it onto the roof. It was starting to get dark now that the sun was setting, so Sparky was having difficulty seeing all the way across the yard, but the girls were moving towards the wires hanging over the tracks with something in their hands.

"They'll be electrocuted!" Sparky whispered in horror, having heard from his many drivers and engineers over the years how dangerous it was to touch overhead wires. He looked about desperately, trying to find someone to alert, but the yard was as empty and silent as it had been a moment before. However, something sounded in the distance, and Sparky felt a strange feeling in his engine; the sound was Thunder and Lightning's horn, meaning that the EMU was either about to enter the tunnel or was currently rocketing out. He watched the girls and saw they were waiting, their prank clearly involving whichever engine pulled up first. Sparky knew he had to do something; there were a hundred things that could go wrong, none of them with great outcomes.

"OI! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" He shouted loudly, and tried to sound his own horn but he couldn't do it without his driver. "GET OFF THE ROOF! MOVE!" Sparky's voice echoed inside the yard, but either the girls couldn't hear or were ignoring him, the sound of a horn getting louder and closer. Sparky was getting desperate, and he wished more than anything his driver had stayed put. "MOOOOOVE!" He roared, bordering on hysterics, the horn getting closer…

There was the sound of a door slamming, and in the fading light Sparky recognised Dave and Mr Freedman, the two rushing out of the station and watching the engine curiously.

"What is the meaning of this commotion?" Mr Freedman called out, his usual airy manner nonexistent. "I am in the middle of an important meeting with our guests –"

"THE ROOF – LOOK AT THE ROOF!" Sparky yelled. Mr Freedman rushed around and gazed up at the ceiling, and Sparky heard him yell something as he saw the girls. Thunder and Lightning's horn sounded again, and Sparky could tell they were nearly at the station now. He watched his driver and manager scramble up the same crates the girls had used, their yells echoing across the yard. More doors slammed, a chorus of voices sounded from the station, and the horn cut above it all, sounding sharper and louder, more of a fearful warning then anything else. Sparky shut his eyes, unable to watch the scene anymore…

* * *

The school term ended later that week, signalling the start of the Easter Holidays. However, a dark cloud hung over the school as the assembly that day, as Mr Freedman gave a special talk reiterating the dangers of playing near railways and the overhead lines. Thankfully, the three girls had been stopped seconds before they had planned on throwing rocks at Thunder and Lightning, but one of them had been hovering right over the edge and was a centimetre from tumbling into the path of the train.

"I have seen and had some near misses in my time," Ella said at the shed that night. "Thankfully, I never knew anyone to get hit, but you certainly hear stories."

"I am sure that the girls will be thinking about that message over their holidays, and hopefully the tourists we get have more sense," Sparky added, and the engines heartedly agreed. They were all pleased that a horrible accident would not darken the start of the holiday season nor the opening weekend of the Mountain Railway, but Ella saw The Electric Lady was still sleeping out in the yard away from them; she knew that, whatever accidents they did or did not have, the line would not be truly connected until The Lady stopped seeing them all as beneath her. And, Ella thought as she went to sleep that night, that didn't seem likely of happening any time soon…

**In order to tell this little story properly, there will be two more stories in this 'book' for a total of six instead of the usual four. Stay tuned for the next ones and apologises for the continued unevenness with updating**


	6. Stormy Travelling

**Stormy Travelling **

Easter is a busy time on the Island of Sodor. Everyone but the railways goes on holiday at this time, meaning that passenger trains are suddenly crowded with people making the most of their break to explore the Island. Most of the other lines can handle the increased workload, but on the Peel Godred Branch, the start of Easter meant the start of a very busy few weeks for them.

The Mountain Railway resumes services during the first days of Easter after halting for winter, when the engines receive maintenance and the line is inspected. And during its first few weeks open, the railway makes good use of the holidays to offer special deals and small celebrations to draw back the crowds. However, the easiest way to get to the railway is via the Peel Godred Branch; the electric engines rush up and down the line all day during the Easter period, taking passengers to and from Kirk Machan, that by the end of the day they are more tired than ever!

There was one bright spot though. Every year at Easter, Mr Freedman made use of the Mountain Railway reopening and invited a group of railway enthusiasts to visit, arranging special trips and excursions around the branch line, as well as several days spent exploring the Culdee Fell line. It was the only time enthusiasts came to see the electric engines, and they always looked forward to meeting the new group.

Unfortunately, Mr Freedman always selected the same engine each year to take the special charter train…

* * *

"Not to sound smug, but we were not surprised when Mr Freedman chose us, _yet again_," Thunder boomed stuffily the day before the enthusiasts were due to arrive. "There is no one else on this line designed specifically for taking passengers, especially passengers who deserve such _special_ treatment!"

"I see," Ella yawned disinterestedly, and glanced at Sparky, who rolled his eyes dramatically and smirked. The three engines were at Main Station, waiting for the Electric Lady to come through the tunnel before they could head off on their respective journeys. They were not meant to wait long, but Thunder and Lightning had used every opportunity over the past several days to remind everyone about their upcoming role, instantly launching into their dialogue to anyone they saw. However, no one was very interested; Ella was busy with the extension, which had picked up in pace as the bridge neared its last stage, while Sparky was helping with the extra passenger trains, leaving Roger and Steve with all the freight responsibilities. They were excited about meeting the enthusiasts, but were all too busy and to care about Thunder and Lightning, though the EMU had not caught on to their boredom.

"We will be taking them to all the sights," Thunder continued as if he had a captive audience. "The dam, the aluminium works, the Mountain Railway, and Mr Freedman hinted we may be giving them an exclusive first look at the new line!"

"Urgh, the Mountain Railway…," Lightning sighed dramatically from the back. "I cannot _believe_ they have already opened again! It has been so quiet around these parts since they shut up shop, I was hoping we'd get a few more weeks of peace before they came rolling back into our lives."

"I feel the same way," Thunder added, rolling his eyes intensely, making Ella and Sparky snigger between themselves. "Those engines are so loud and filthy, I hate having to deal with them. And with that garish colour and awful design – you'd think if they spent so long getting maintenance done they could at least be painted a sensible colour!"

"That's the other thing – so terribly lazy," Lightning called out. "I mean, we only get our service done once every few years and we are perfectly fine!"

"Ooh yes, I completely forgot we haven't had any enthusiasts since we got the new seating!" Thunder said excitedly. "Finally we can have people that truly appreciate high class!" Sparky could not contain himself and laughed loudly, snapping Thunder and Lightning out of their thoughts. Thunder glared at Sparky, but Ella looked curiously back.

"Do you only have a service once every few years?" She asked.

"Of course!" Thunder snapped, annoyed at being asked something irrelevant like that. "Weren't you paying attention? We got serviced just after the enthusiasts left last year, that's when they put in –"

"You should be serviced more often than that!" Ella interrupted. "When I was at Crovan's Gate, the engineers told me it was important for all engines to have regular services to ensure everything is working properly." At that, Thunder and Lightning both shivered, and the former gave Ella a look of pure disgust.

"We are most certainly _not_ going into that nasty workshop more than we have to!" He hissed, saying the words as if they were poison. "It is revolting there! Grease, coal dust and dirt _everywhere_, getting manhandled by brutish engineers, and we are stuck there for a fortnight, unable to do anything ourselves without overhead wires – it is a nightmare!"

"_And_ we have to be dragged there by one of those relics on wheels they call steam engines!" Lightning added with equal distaste. "Everything was fine last time, we shan't need to go there again!"

"But you need regular check ups," Ella said warningly, as the signal ahead dropped and The Electric Lady's horn sounded from the distance. "What if something breaks unexpectedly, and –"

"We have workmen here that can look over us if anything is wrong," Thunder snorted in response. Lightning and I are perfectly fine with how things are, aren't we?"

"Indeed!" Lightning replied proudly.

"There you go – now kindly stay out of our business and don't tell us what to do!" Thunder huffed as the Lady roared out of the tunnel ahead. Ella rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Sparky, who wore an expression of equal amusement and worry.

"They will be regretting that in a few weeks, mark my words!" She whispered, and Sparky could only agree.

* * *

The enthusiasts arrived the next day, reaching the Peel Godred Branch by way of the Main Line. Thunder and Lightning waited proudly at the station, but they could not help but feel distaste as the watched steam engines go past. They were not fans of steam engines; they were dirty and noisy, spewing smoke and coal dust into the air as they roared down the tracks, able to be heard from miles away. Electric engines were quiet, clean and efficient; they knew that, despite what Ella thought, that electric engines were much easier to maintain. They were newer and were easier to repair, while steam engines had to spend months at a time getting repairs done.

"No wonder they are always breaking down, considering they are always on fire!" Thunder had remarked once, and the two had laughed for days. They knew that the Island would be in much better shape if electric engines ran the rails, being able to hurtle down the line at half the cost, half the noise and nowhere near the same level of filth.

Thunder and Lightning tried not to advertise this feeling though, knowing it would be unpopular, and they did not remark as Gordon clanked up alongside them, hissing steam and making a great deal of noise. Mr Freedman stood at the platform, waiting to personally greet the tourists, but did not seem to notice how loud the blue engine; Lightning was wincing on the inside, unable to bear all the racket.

"Hello Lightning," Gordon said drolly as he came to a stop. "These enthusiasts are an interesting lot – we left twenty minutes late because they couldn't stop photographing every single engine there."

"Bothersome, but I am sure we will manage," Lightning replied stuffily. He and Thunder did not mind Gordon, but they did think he was much too proud for an engine regularly covered in soot.

"I am merely warning you," Gordon huffed, sounding a tad offended. "I know how bothersome these vintage fanatics can be."

"We will be fine then; they've seen the old, now the new can keep them under control!"

"Indeed," Gordon murmured, his lips pursed. A guards whistle sounded out, and the blue engine grimly said "Goodbye" and left without another word, though he did sound his whistle, making Lightning's windows rattle. He thought it rude of Gordon to leave without a proper farewell, and thought of a number of insults to exchange with Thunder later. However, his attention now turned to the enthusiasts assembling themselves on the platform, and his proud excitement instantly diminished.

The tourists were not the high class he had expected; they were dressed shabbily, their clothes old and faded, and they appeared not to have kept themselves in fine condition either. Many of them were stout, several men had long, ferocious beards, and the women looked as though they had not properly tamed their hair for years. The group was chattering excitably like small children, and Lightning saw they had cameras hanging around their necks already being used.

_This lot is worse than the country folk we usually tend to, _he thought painfully. _I expected enthusiasts, not people on day release from a mental institute! on't tell me we have to spend the week with these people!_

"Welcome to the Peel Godred Branch Line!" Mr Freedman said cheerfully, and Lightning stared at his manager in revolution, wondering what had driven him to invite such lower class tourists. "I am sure you will have an excellent time exploring both our line and the Culdee Fell railway over the next week!"

"We certainly will, especially if we are going to ride such a fine engine like this!" A bearded man boomed, and his fellows nodded and boomed bashfully in agreement. Normally, Thunder and Lightning loved compliments – they could never get enough of them. However, Lightning had a feeling these people did not have particularly high standards, and considering the smell that reached him as the enthusiasts stumbled past, snapping pictures every few seconds, the EMU was more offended than praised.

* * *

By the fourth day of the visit, Thunder and Lightning hoped they never would have to take enthusiasts ever again.

The railway tourists were unbearable. They were not civilised and contempt to listen like previous groups; instead, they chattered loudly and constantly about everything they saw, and shouted questions whenever someone spoke to them. On top of that, they were dragging mud and filth into the coaches every time they stepped foot inside. Thunder and Lightning could handle this from the ordinary country civilians they usually had to tend to, but it was not something they expected from invited guests! Lightning had shuddered so violently when he saw the enthusiasts walk onto the platform the second morning, each one splashing through a brown puddle as they did so, that an engineer had to be called for fear something was wrong.

They did not want to complain, least the other engines take the special duty away from them, but Thunder and Lightning for once could not wait to go to the Mountain Railway and finally be free of their dreadful tourists.

"I swear, if they bring any more dirt onto my carpet, there will be trouble!" Lightning huffed as they rolled towards the platform.

"I can't see how they could – they must have dragged half the countryside in by now!" Thunder tutted in agreement. However, they ceased their complaints as they reached the platform and found the enthusiasts already waiting, though their attention was placed firmly on Steve, waiting at another platform with a line of aluminium trucks coupled behind.

Thunder tutted again at this; the other engines all loved the enthusiasts, despite their earlier lack of interest. The enthusiasts loved taking photos, and Ella, Sparky and The Lady had all stopped and happily posed for the chattering group. Thunder and Lightning got annoyed by this, largely as their co-workers had been so uninterested at the thought of the enthusiasts, though they would not admit that there was a hint of jealousy in their annoyance.

"We're here!" Thunder snapped, not willing to wait for another photo session to finish, and the enthusiasts quickly turned, reluctantly lowering their cameras. Steve looked over too, and his smiling face became nearly fearful.

"Hello Lightning, what have you got planned for today?"

"I'm Thunder, you imbecile!" Thunder growled, and Steve gasped and began stammering an apology. However, Thunder had no patience today, and ignored the other engine as he waited for enthusiasts to get inside the coaches, they seemed more interested in chatting loudly about the day ahead. Thunder waited with increasing annoyance until the guard blew the whistle, and then he took off, ready for at least part of this nightmare to be over.

However, just as he left the station, he heard a soft bang from above, and something suddenly felt rather hot on his roof. Thunder was curious, and he began to tell his driver; however, they had already left the station, and if they stopped now and called for an engineer, it could mean a several hour ordeal for possibly nothing, all while the enthusiasts hovered about on the platform, talking, shouting, photographing…

_No, I am not dealing with these people any longer than I have too! _Thunder thought angrily, the tunnel already rearing up towards him. He kept his mouth shut and silently entered the darkness, telling himself that everything was fine, and it would all be better once they he was rid of the enthusiasts...

* * *

They had barely reached Kirk Machan when disaster struck.

The stations were crowded with tourists, around several dozen people waiting to catch the next trains back to town or down to Killdane. They were all talking excitedly, dissecting their adventures on the Mountain Railway and what else their holiday had in store. However, they all turned and watched as Thunder rattled towards the platform, and they all were witnesses as everything turned bad.

One second, Thunder was thinking about how pleasant it would be to be rid of the enthusiasts; the next, his roof began to feel hot, and pain quickly spread across it. He had no idea that the area around his pantograph had just caught on fire.

It was a fortunate coincidence that it happened near a station; the watching crowd gasped and pointed in horror, and as the confused Thunder came to a stop, the startled tourists were alerted the operator and the station crew to the blazing fire.

Everything happened at once. The platforms were cleared and Thunder and Lightning were evacuated, the tourists being rushed to safety inside the visitor's room. They were rolled carefully into a siding and then their pantographs were lowered, and a warning went out down the line, halting all other trains. The fire department was called, but they were fifteen minutes from the station and Thunder simply had to burn.

He and Lightning usually loved being the centre of attention, but today was not the case. They winced as the flames danced across their roofs, being kept under control only by the station's fire extinguisher and water from the mountain line, all while the crowds of waiting tourists watched them gleefully. It was a painful embarrassment, not helped by the overly eager enthusiasts.

"I have never seen anything like this before!" A bearded man boomed.

"Neither, I've only read! A real train fire, right before our eyes! Wait till we tell everyone back home!" A red headed woman yelled, and Thunder found himself being bombarded with flashing cameras as the enthusiasts tried to get the perfect shot.

"Stop it, I don't want any photos!" Thunder yelled, shutting his eyes against the flares, but nothing stopped the enthusiasts until the fire department arrived, and even then they remained as it took half an hour for the blaze to be properly controlled. After that, Thunder and Lightning sat cold, hurt and humiliated in their siding, watching as Sparky and The Lady arrived to collect to their tourists. The other engines didn't say a word, but Thunder could see the looks on their faces, and knew that this was one time he could not come out on top.

* * *

Ella was the only engine available and shunted the multiple unit to Killdane, where Gordon was waiting; he was to stop at Crovan's Gate anyway, so it had been arranged for him to tow the burnt engine down the line. Thunder and Lightning were not pleased about this, but they remained silent as Ella shunted them down the line.

"I did warn you," she said, unable to hold back as they reached the station. "You need regular services to make sure everything is working properly! Electrical fires are a possibility if something gets jammed or wires come loose, and are more likely to have if you don't get proper check ups! Thunder and Lightning had nothing to say, merely wearing grimaces as they were pushed into position near a set of points, and Gordon began to back down upon them.

"She is quite right you know," the big engine called, his voice ringing with smugness. "Every engine should understand the importance of services. Now goodness knows how long you will be at the Works – I have never seen an engine look so _dirty_!"

"Don't worry about the enthusiasts, we will look after them," Ella explained as she reversed away from Lightning. "They will probably prefer one of us taking them anyway – Sparky overheard some saying that you two just weren't quite what they had hoped for." Lightning gave her an ugly look, but Ella chuckled and rolled across the tracks towards the turntable. There was a whistle, and with a jerk Gordon set off, dragging the multiple unit behind. Thunder and Lightning remained silent as they were pulled down the tracks. It was not far until Crovan's, but a number of steam engines rolled past them during the short distance; steam engines hauling wagons, steam engines hauling trucks loaded with coal, steam engines pulling trucks that smelt like sewage, yet they all looked at Thunder with a mixture of shock and pity, eyeing his blackened paint and burnt roof as they rattled and whistled and steamed noisily past.

"Who would have thought that the old would have to help out the new, eh boys?" Gordon said after a while, and his heart laugh carried on for the rest of the journey. However, for once in their lives, Thunder and Lightning had nothing to say. Instead, they had a lot of thinking to do…

**I would just like to clarify that I was unable to find an exact incident to base this accident on, but I read several articles about how fires are possibilities with electrical locomotives so I got the idea from that, but otherwise it is not wholly rooted in fact. **


End file.
